This application seeks funding for the Data Management and Coordinating Center (DMCC) for the Rare Diseases Clinical Research Network (RDCRN). The applicant, Dr. Krischer, has served as the Principal Investigator for the DMCC for the last 10 years and seeks to renew the cooperative agreement for the DMCC which supports the Rare Diseases Clinical Research Network (RDCRN). The DMCC propose to extend the systems, processes, and procedures developed successfully over the last two grant cycles to accommodate the more than 24,000 subjects who have been enrolled on 128 studies (86 of which are currently accruing), contingent upon the successful re-competition of their associated clinical research consortia, addition of new studies reflecting the growth of the network, accommodation of federated databases, work with consortia that have pre-existing infrastructure (registries, patient databases, etc.) and registries, provide a user friendly websit for web-based recruitment which receives over 7 million hits per year at present and a 14,000+ patient contact registry enhanced for subjects seeking information on rare diseases and enrollment on clinical trials. We will continue development of new technologies to support scalability and generalizability and tools for cross- disease data mining. Our international clinicl information network is secure providing coordinated data management services for collection, storage and analysis of diverse data types from multiple diseases and geographically disparate locations and a portal for the general public and larger community of clinical investigators.